


[podfic] Homemaker, Game Changer

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [26]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Home Improvement, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Slow Burn, briefly multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: When Taylor gets home he throws his keys in the bowl and they miss and fall onto the floor like they do about half the time. Taylor stoops to pick them up, but then he remembers that Jordan isn’t here to whine at him about it, so he kicks them under the table instead and throws himself down onto the couch to nap.He’s just starting to drift into sleep when there’s a knock at the door.It’s Ryan. With a hammer.05:53:16 :: Written byMockturtletale.





	[podfic] Homemaker, Game Changer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [homemaker, game changer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850092) by [mockturtletale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/pseuds/mockturtletale). 



**Streaming and download (mp3s, chapter by chapter):**[internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfhomemakergamechanger) \- [google drive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfhomemakergamechanger)

**Download (zip of all the mp3 files):** [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1B6VNYFaY5BV3iyWqw8l7tl0goXMN6X-5)

**Contact Anna:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Mockturtletale for giving me permission to record this work!

1  


2  


3  


4  


5  


6  



End file.
